


[翻譯]Quiet_by Ghidorahs_child

by Eko_Bean



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, But they are soft, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Some Humor, The Author Regrets Nothing, Twincest, Vergil is Bad at Feelings, a tiny bit of angst, but it's not sad, emotionally constipated dumbasses
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eko_Bean/pseuds/Eko_Bean
Summary: 維吉爾喜歡沉寂。或許這只是他的一廂情願。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 13





	[翻譯]Quiet_by Ghidorahs_child

**Author's Note:**

> 打完DMC5之後，我決定回去把DMC整個系列再打過一遍，然後這篇就是我情緒激動下的產物，希望你們會喜歡。  
>   
> [ 原文出處](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811837)
> 
> 譯：AO3有超多DMC的fanfic，我的翻譯魂莫名其妙又被點燃了。由於英文能力實在稱不上說多好，還請各位讀者能幫忙校閱內容了。

**八歲**

這件事第一次發生的時候，他們都沒有發現，不過它還是發生了。

那是一個冬日的雨天，這代表著出去玩成了不可能的事情[1]。對但丁來說這簡直是糟糕至極的一天，但對維吉爾來說卻棒極了。

大人都出門了，家裡只留下雙胞胎二人待在各自的房間裡面。

整間房子非常靜，維吉爾喜歡安靜，這可以可以讓他不受干擾地看書，然而此時他卻感到煩躁。他無法安穩的坐著，眼前不斷地在同一行字來回徘徊，卻一個字也進不了腦海裡。

有什麼東西正在打擾他看書。這很奇怪，因為平時每次都是但丁在打斷他的閱讀，然而今天維吉爾卻連一點但丁的嘀咕聲都還沒聽到。過沒多久他就注意到一個惱人的事實：他因為但丁沒有來擾亂他而無法專注——多麼可笑的一件事。

維吉爾心底責備自己蠢得可以，他的雙胞胎弟弟八成還在睡覺，他應該要好好把握現在這段難得的時間才對，接著他又將注意力轉回他的書本上。

在維吉爾設法將注意力集中在書本的頁面上整整三分鐘後，他聽到弟弟的房間裡有什麼東西落下了，以及但丁的一聲喃喃自語：「媽的。」

很明顯地，但丁很清醒，並且他正在自娛自樂。維吉爾皺起眉頭，這實在……太奇怪了，但丁居然沒有纏著他玩他的那些愚蠢遊戲。

真的是好樣的但丁，少了惱人的雙胞胎弟弟在眼前晃來晃去，終於可以好好享受安寧的一天了。維吉爾如是想，並且滿意地點點頭。

當所有噪音都再度安靜下來後，維吉爾覺得自己喜歡這樣的安寧。

或許他是這麼想的。

此時八歲的維吉爾那一刻忽然意識到，他並沒有了解過何謂「安靜」從他來到這個世界上的那一刻起，但丁總是跟著在他的身邊製造噪音以及混亂，要知道「安靜」從來不在但丁的選項之內。

他想辦法讓自己能夠享受寧靜，至少前十五分鐘確實如此。但之後的一片死寂卻開始折磨他的神經。

當他聽到他胞弟的房門被打開的聲音，維吉爾幾乎快要從床上跳起來——即使他不知道他從床上起來要幹嘛——維吉爾笑了，他倒回床上等待但丁來到他的房間，他發現他躺在床上的背脊在肌肉放鬆的瞬間緊繃了一下。

維吉爾細細聆聽著門外但丁的腳步聲，然而當他發現但丁略過他的房間逕自走下樓時，維吉爾不快地皺起眉頭，並且對但丁這個出乎意料的舉動感到不知所措，於是他只能採取了他最熟悉擅長的手段：對他老弟愚蠢的行為發火。但當他發現但丁只是跑回他的房間關上房門時，維吉爾簡直想要放聲大叫。

他感到失望。

他的弟弟沒有注意他，他的弟弟似乎完全可以不需要他的陪伴也能自己玩得很開心，而他卻連這該死的書都讀不下去（他喜歡這些書）但令他更沮喪的是，他什麼都不能做。他不可能主動去找但丁，因為這意味著維吉爾承認他想念但丁，這打死他都不會發生的，永遠不會！

他聽到了什麼東西破掉的聲音。

「噢不不不——」他聽到但丁驚慌失措的聲音從牆的另一頭傳來，聽起來像是玻璃摔到地板上碎掉的聲音。這對維吉爾來說是一個很好的藉口，能夠讓他藉著責難他弟弟搞破壞就能到他的房裡去。於是維吉爾跳下床，控制著自己的步伐不疾不徐的打開房門往但丁的房間走去。

「發生什麼事了，但丁？」

「不！維吉你不能看！這還沒弄好！」維吉爾看了一眼弟弟不滿的表情並且環視著房間：但丁床上鋪滿毯子，堆滿了枕頭......和書。

好吧，這看起來很奇怪。

他將視線轉回站在房間中央的但丁身上，他的腳被毯子纏住，手裡拿著一杯茶和裝著餅乾的托盤。

這看起來實在非常地奇怪。

「這是怎麼回事？為什麼你把這麼多圖書館的書拿到這來？你知道你根本看不懂字嗎？還有為什麼你打破了茶壺？」維吉爾不解地問。

「臭老哥，你知道我看得懂字！」但丁哼聲反駁「我想要蓋一座我們的秘密基地[2]，我還準備了你最愛的書跟茶欸！我剛剛被這些礙事的毯子絆到，害我差點就把東西都打翻了。」

由於但丁的腳依舊被毯子纏繞著，他只能站在原地對著維吉爾比手畫腳地說著，甚至過程中還有一些茶被但丁粗魯的動作漏了出來。

維吉爾哼聲道：「所以你敗給毯子了？這也太遜了吧。」雖然嘴上嫌棄著，不過維吉爾仍往前蹲下解開纏在但丁腿上的毯子。

「你才遜！」但丁賭氣回嘴道。

維吉爾一解開但丁的毯子束縛，他便把手上的杯子和托盤放在一旁的桌子上，轉頭問正在嘗試收拾地板的維吉爾：「那，維吉，你覺得怎麼樣？」但丁笑著問道，顯然他對自己的傑作很滿意。 

「蠢死了。」

但丁的臉垮了下來，臉上浮現出受傷的表情。

維吉爾簡直想把自己的頭甩在牆上，他不是故意要這麼說的，真的。

對於但丁依舊把他掛在心上這件事，維吉爾鬆了一口氣，可是明明他的蠢弟弟用盡全力來討他開心，他怎麼能對他說這種話呢？為甚麼都這時候了他還是不能放下他的好勝心？到底為甚麼他不能單純地承認他喜歡但丁為他做的這些？

他看向正死死盯著地板的但丁，瞄到他眼裡浮動的水光，維吉爾下意識地感到抽痛。他拉起但丁的手搓揉著，帶他走向床上從亂七八糟的毯子堆中找到空位坐了下來。

但丁仍然沒瞧他一眼，靜靜地不說話。

此時此刻的維吉爾發現自己其實很討厭寂靜。

「你真的是蠢的可以，」但丁聽到維吉爾又強調了一次那個字，不開心地想要抽出手掙脫他哥哥，但維吉爾卻又加重了手上的力道：「自己一個人又是搬書又是泡茶，你明明知道你可以叫我來幫你的。」維吉爾輕推著他弟弟的肩膀，看著但丁抬起頭來看他，他的眼裡依舊閃爍著亮光，但原本眼眶上的淚水早已消失，維吉爾繼續說道：「你知道其實我因為聽到你沒有來找我覺得很沮喪嗎？我以為你自己也能跟自己玩得很開心，以為.....你不需要我了。」最後一句維吉爾幾乎是呢喃著說出口的。他從來沒有對自己的弟弟講過那麼真情流露的話，他甚至完全不知道這些句子他是從哪裡冒出來的。

「看來你也是個大笨蛋，維吉。」但丁嘻嘻笑著說道「你明明知道我不能沒有你，你是我最愛的哥哥了！」

「你也只有我一個哥哥，白痴。」維吉爾回嘴，但臉上卻帶著微笑。

「不管！就算叫我從一百萬個人裡面選一個哥哥，我一定也會選你！」維吉爾被但丁這個突如其來如宣誓一般的話嚇了一跳。

他很好奇為甚麼像但丁這麼好的一個人會選擇成天在圍繞在他這種人身邊打轉。但丁很有趣、自信、容易令人感到快樂以及臉上總是掛著大大的笑臉，雖然他老是既煩躁又笨手笨腳地處搞破壞，但在維吉爾眼裡，他的弟弟永遠比太陽還要耀眼。

然而維吉爾卻總是在害怕著，他其實沒什麼了不起的，他害怕他弟弟會很快地發現這個事實並且厭倦他這個無趣的哥哥，所以才總是拒絕和但丁玩。

他好怕到最後會被但丁丟下，所以一開始他就選擇了拒絕。

維吉爾發現他的拒絕卻讓但丁以為自己是多餘的，為了要引起維吉爾的注意，他才會去弄來那些書跟茶，一切都只是為了要留住他。

「為什麼是我？我們連喜歡的東西都不一樣。」

「是沒錯啦，但我還是喜歡你啊！」但丁理所當然道，彷彿這是再正常不過的事情。

弟弟的話讓維吉爾的臉頰發熱，羞紅從臉頰一路延伸到脖子上。他知道他現在應該看起來很蠢：嘴巴開開兩眼呆滯地盯著他弟弟。但他實在沒辦法，他短路的腦袋已經沒辦法讓他思考了。

但丁說他喜歡他、但丁說的、對著他當面說的。

沈浸在呆滯中的維吉爾幾乎沒有發現他弟弟又再度開口道：「可是比起我你更喜歡那些書，你老是都在看書，都不願意看我！」但丁愈發強烈地發著牢騷。

這是維吉爾今天第二次沒由來地感覺到刺痛了，他緊緊把但丁攬進他的懷裡，臉埋進弟弟的頭髮喃喃道：「呆瓜，我一定會為了你放棄整個世界的書。」

「真的嗎？」但丁興奮的跳起來，一頭撞上維吉爾的下巴。

「噢，但丁你小心點！」但丁沒有聽到維吉爾的抱怨聲，自顧自地追問：「你是說你會在我跟書本之間選我？對嗎？對吧？」

「當然，你這個笨蛋！」維吉爾強調道，同時揉著他被但丁撞得生疼的下巴。突然，但丁出乎維吉爾預料地撲了上來，將他按到床上。

維吉爾後知後覺的發現這是個擁抱，起初他試著掙脫但丁的熊抱，但當發現但丁並不打算放他走時，維吉爾放棄了掙扎，任由弟弟抱著他，自己則在他的懷裡找了個舒服的姿勢。

他們維持了這樣的姿勢好一段時間：但丁把臉埋進他的頸窩，而維吉爾的手則撫摸著但丁的髮絲。

周遭又再度安靜了下來。

安靜，但卻不是死寂。維吉爾依舊可以聽到但丁開心的哼聲。

這很新奇，但是他喜歡這樣。

他們平常不會像這樣這麼親暱的摟在一起，雖然他們更常用打架代替友好相處，但這次的改變還挺好的。

真的挺好的。

「那這些毯子怎麼辦？你把你的床搞的跟鳥窩一樣。」維吉爾問道，手邊仍然溫柔的搔著弟弟的後頸。但丁抬起頭：「不知，我在電影裡看到的，我想要打造一個只屬於我們兩個秘密基地。」接著他聳了聳肩，再度把臉埋回維吉爾的頸窩。

「這一點都不秘密好嗎，一打開門甚麼都看到了。」維吉爾無可奈何的嘆了口氣，聲音裡滿是溫柔。

「那我們躲到毯子底下！這樣就沒有人找得到我們了！」但丁悶悶的聲音從維吉爾的頸窩傳來。

「真是個好主意，然後我們就會被這團亂七八糟的毯子給悶死，假設你沒有先在我的脖子上自己悶死自己的話。」

「姆......」

「起來，但丁！我完全聽不懂你在說甚麼了，還有你的頭髮弄得我好癢，你到底在幹嘛啦！」維吉爾在他重的要命的弟弟底下扭動著，想要試圖掙脫他。

「不要！你很好聞欸。」弟弟抗議著阻止哥哥亂動。

「蛤？你現在是想吃了我是不是？媽咪要是知道了她一定會很傷心的。」維吉爾半開玩笑道，停下想要掙脫弟弟的動作[3]。

「笨瓜！」但丁抬起頭笑著說「你聞起來才不是維吉肉的味道！你聞起來像家！」但丁緊鄰著維吉爾倒在床上，直直地盯著天花板看。

在但丁短短幾年的人生中，「家」這個字代表著家人、維吉爾，而不是這棟房子，他也曾經想像過當他們長大以後，也許他們不住在這棟房子裡，但不論他去了哪裡，他很肯定維吉爾一定也會在他的身邊。

他們靜靜地待了好一會，感受著彼此的存在。

維吉爾坐起身子，正當但丁擔心他要離開時，維吉爾從旁邊拉了一條毯子嚴實地蓋在兩人身上。並沈默地再次摟著但丁，把臉埋在他的頸窩上，這樣他的弟弟就不會看到他的臉，而他也能說出他從進門以來就想說的那句話：「我很喜歡這個，謝謝你。」

但丁也摟著維吉爾，哼道：「你連我幫你準備的那些書你都沒有看一眼。」

「我說過了我不需要這些，這樣我就很開心了。」維吉爾抵著但丁的脖子含糊說著，這確實是他所喜歡的：抱著但丁躲在毯子裡頭，呼吸間都充滿著他的氣息，這讓他感覺到愛與安全。

他現在真的很開心。

「我也很開心。」

**十八歲**

世界很靜，而他獨自一人，就跟他所經歷過的每一天沒什麼兩樣。

某些時候，在這種極度死寂的情況下，他的思緒總是會繞在「什麼時候」上。

從什麼時候他已經熟悉了沈默？從什麼時候開始他已經習慣了孤獨？

而他現在真的覺得開心嗎？他自己也不太確定。

令維吉爾無法確認的事情很多。而他能夠肯定的是，從那天起他的世界就已經被撕得七零八落了，連著他所心愛的事物一起。

只有兩件事他非常確信：他太弱小讓他無法保護他的家人，然而他卻活下來了。以及他絕不允許自己再次成為弱者。

追求力量就代表他必須拋棄他所有的弱點，特別是感情這種東西是他必須要去除的，也因如此他不確定他得知弟弟還活著的時候，他的感覺如何。震驚？生氣？欣慰？傷心？快樂？

如果他還記得幸福的感覺的話，他大抵不會感覺到幸福吧。

在模糊的印象中，他還記得溫暖的毯子、安全、以及被愛的感覺。還有幸福是寧靜，而不是沈寂。

他沒有時間為他的父母而悲傷，取而代之的是這份悲傷變成了失去所有的痛苦。這份痛苦感覺很遙遠，甚至有時很容易忽略它，但它終究無法消失，只能在維吉爾內心深處的某個地方徘徊著。

至於但丁的消失成了維吉爾心上一道無法復原的傷口，他無法接受但丁離開他的事實。而在得知但丁並沒有死後，他卻不知道該如何面對死而復生的弟弟。

緊抓著過去不放是毫無用處可言的，這一點意義也沒有。

多年來，維吉爾試著說服自己最好別再去愛，愛這種情感是弱點，只會讓他變得害怕失去。而不要愛，就不會有失去。

他所需要的，只有力量而已。

然而他卻為了弟弟而心疼，他想看他，想要再看到一次他的弟弟。回過神來，維吉爾發現自己走在一條危險的小徑上，他知道他不應該來，但他無法抗拒自己的渴望。

但丁在一家俱樂部裡，被圍繞在女人之間和一旁的男人對話著。看著一派輕鬆的但丁，一瞬間維吉爾感覺在己好像回到了八歲那時，但丁還在他身邊的那些日子，而他最終還是被弟弟拋下了。但丁比他還適應人類社會，甚至沒有他也能活得好好的。他看見但丁說了些什麼，然後圍繞在他身邊的女孩子們都笑了，她們看起來都對但丁很有好感。維吉爾心底湧起一股憤怒躁動著，他不知為何自己生氣，也許是因為但丁看起來早就把過去給拋諸腦後，又或者是因為自己不夠強大到可以去忽略這些。

維吉爾最後一次看向他的弟弟——他的嘴笑正上揚著，然而他的眼裡卻沒有任何笑意。

至少他並沒有得到真正的快樂。維吉爾憤憤地想。

但丁並不快樂，他已經很久沒有感到開心過了。他幾乎無法記得最後一次的安寧是什麼時候了，更不用說那種平靜的快樂了。

恩佐正在嘮嘮唸著工作上的趣聞，以此來討小姐們歡心，然而但丁現在只想回家。

好吧，那其實不能被稱作一個家。他的家早就沒了，自從他失去了他的家人以後，自從他失去維吉爾後。

但丁從來沒有接受哥哥的死亡，不是他不願意，而是他不能。對他來說他跟維吉爾永遠不可能會分開⋯⋯好吧，這只是小孩子的白日夢罷了。

退一萬步來說，就算他哥哥還活著，他們現在也只會互看不順眼罷了。但丁如此安慰自己道，彷彿這樣才能給讓自己比較不那麼心痛。

老實說但丁現在只想要倒在床上睡個十六小時，他已經在討生活和自我厭惡之間掙扎太多年了，即使他是一個半魔，他也已經累了。唯一能讓他小憩一會的時間只有睡覺，只有在熟睡的時候他才能感受到寧靜。

但丁不喜歡安靜，所以他從前總是喜歡大聲說話，維吉爾老是在抱怨他只知道製造噪音跟髒亂，但他現在已經不在了，所以但丁完全可以盡情的製造噪音。

但丁從不去細想他總是把音樂開的很大聲的原因，畢竟幾乎震耳欲聾的沈默會將他不想回憶的恐懼帶回他眼前，他感覺自己彷彿被名為過去的陷阱層層纏繞，讓他陷入一次次的夢魘，直至全身血液被恐懼凍結住為止。

他討厭自己像個膽小鬼那樣，時時刻刻都在恐懼的陷阱中掙扎著，所以大多數時間他將情緒轉換成了憤怒。

然而當他知道他哥哥還活著時，他卻無法這麼做。他無法試圖讓自己生氣，因為恐懼實在是太多了，多到他幾乎束手無策。

其實他心裡的某處還是知道維吉爾依然活在這世界上的某個地方，否則在惡魔的追殺下他根本活不了這麼久。他好想再看一眼他的哥哥，即便這會把他搞得更糟，他也無法抗拒，這實在蠢的無可救藥了，但丁自嘲地想。

但丁想再見到他的雙胞胎哥哥，然而同時這個想法也讓但丁感到害怕。一想到自己找到了維吉爾，站在他面前，然而那個人卻再也不是自己熟悉的哥哥。

當他們再次相見時，多年的分離使但丁所懼怕的猜想更加鮮明。

他們處在相同的空間下，但卻又彷彿相隔幾英里遠。兩人之間沒有多少言語，取而代之的是相交的兵器。鋒刃不斷對峙的同時卻又帶著熟悉的感覺－－親密而安慰，這樣的美好卻不斷的激起鈍痛的漣漪，明明只要身出手就能夠不顧一切重拾過去的一切，然而兩人全身上下所有的自尊都在阻止自己這麼做。

直到好多年後，他們才理解這樣的自尊至不過是徒增痛苦罷了。

距離那次的相遇，兩人再次見面又過了一年。而兩人和解的微小可能卻在維吉爾放出的巨塔下消失得無影無蹤了。

但丁他必須要去阻止他的老哥，他知道只有死亡才能讓瘋狂的維吉爾停下來，但他不確定自己到時候有辦法下的了手。比起小時候的書本選擇題，力量跟但丁，維吉爾選擇了力量，就算但丁成為力量的絆腳石的話，他大概會毫不猶豫的殺了他。但丁感覺得出來，維吉爾對力量的那份激進狂熱、不惜犧牲一切的偏執。

但每當再度看到維吉爾，但丁總會想起那座遙遠、模糊的秘密基地，和哥哥依偎在毯子裡，抓著維吉爾讓他給他念睡前故事。聞著哥哥身上好聞的味道，並且沉浸在家的安穩感入睡。

他簡直恨透了維吉爾，他放棄了全世界的書，他放棄了弟弟，全都只為了力量.......如果真的有辦法這樣想就好了，但可惜的是，但丁做不到。

維吉爾痛恨自己，厭惡自己的軟弱且愚蠢。   
他所需要的本該只有「力量」，但每當看到但丁時他卻會動搖。每一次，都會有那麼一瞬間讓維吉爾想要丟下所有，跑到弟弟身邊緊緊抓住他，告訴他哪裡都不准去。雖然這只有僅僅一瞬，但光這樣就已經足夠致命了。

對於斬殺對手，他從不猶豫過，但面對但丁他卻遲遲無法下手，內心充盈著罪惡感。他感覺他的思考被硬生生撕成兩邊相互拉扯著，逼得他幾近瘋狂。

_攻擊他。_ _別傷害他_

 _了結他。_ _保護他。_

_ 殺了他。 親吻他。 _

下墜前的最後一眼，他看見但丁對他伸出手。恍惚間，他彷彿看見八歲大的但丁舉著破掉的茶壺站在房間中央，身後是一團亂的秘密基地，以及和他依偎在被窩裡頭的寧靜時光。維吉爾強行壓下這些畫面，抽出閻魔刀，劃過但丁的手掌。

他愛他的弟弟，因此他不能讓弟弟跟著自己墜落。

**四十歲**

他們幾乎想不起來這件事最後是甚麼時候發生的了，畢竟那時他們才八歲。

當他們從魔界回來的頭一個月，兩人的交談幾乎少之又少，無時不警惕著對方。維吉爾的一舉一動都會引來但丁的過度反應，而任何的一絲聲響也會讓維吉爾瞬間緊繃起來，準備進入戰鬥狀態反擊敵人。

戰鬥是他們唯一的語言，在兩人之間持續了大半輩子，即便但丁早已疲乏，但他仍然不敢停下。這是他們兩人之間唯一的溝通方式，若連這個也放棄的話，那這輩子他們兩個將會再無交集。

當然，維吉爾也是相同。

沒有不戰鬥的理由，所以他們就只能永無止盡地繼續下去。

直到

「維吉，我不想打了。」

如同小時候一樣，但丁語帶犯錯後的緊張無語，留下簡短的一句話。天啊，這也太尷尬了。但丁一邊在心裡暗道一邊思考該如何逃離這個地方。

為什麼但丁不願意再繼續打下去了？為什麼但丁不想和他戰鬥？為什麼但丁不要繼續傷害他？讓他付出他應得的代價。

他只配擁有這些而已。

但丁不該如此輕易地就原諒他，這是維吉爾最不該擁有的東西，因此每當但丁靠近他時，維吉爾總是先發制人地挑起爭端。

然而他卻看見但丁的眼裡帶著疲倦、懇求的對他提出要求，這是令他最無法抗拒的神情。

「那，你想要甚麼？」維吉爾的話語中同樣也帶著倦怠，平靜的問道。

「我想要我的哥哥回來！」

「我已經在這了。」

「不，你不在這裡。你只是用打架來逃避我而已，你到底在害怕甚麼？維吉爾。」

「我沒有害怕的東西。」

維吉爾剛說完沒多久，就意識到自己說了一個多麼拙劣的謊言，而想必但丁也看出來了。

他這一生中都在害怕，他討厭這樣的自己，他痛恨自己無法擺脫自己的軟弱。所以他變得擅長假裝，假裝自己只要獲得了力量，就再也不會害怕任何事物，現在想想這簡直錯得荒謬。

他真正想要的東西並不是力量，而是安全感和愛。雖然他幾乎已經想不起來這兩個東西的細節了，但褪色的記憶裡還保有著溫暖的被窩和弟弟的氣息。

他從來沒想過自己還有機會能和弟弟在一起，所以對於腦海裡的場景，他幾乎毫無準備。

明明如今所有他想要的東西都早已握在他手裡，只要毫不費吹灰之力就可以擁有他想要的家了，為何他還在猶豫不決？這是維吉爾 _ 以前 _ 從來沒出現過的情況。

_ 以前？ _

在作為V以前、當他想起何謂關懷以前、當他回想起家人的感覺以前，他可以為了獲得他想要的東西不顧一切，但現在不同了，他不再是那個愚蠢的少年，他無法只為了得到他想要的東西而無視所有。

他不能只為了自己想要的安全感，而去拖累但丁。他不配擁有他，但丁值得更好的。

維吉爾抬眼對上了但丁充滿希望的眼神，隨即撇開視線。

「我想我大概該離開了，」維吉爾的眼神飄移著「好讓你繼續過你自己的生活。」

又一次，維吉爾再度說出違心之言。他不願意失去但丁，然而他卻無能為力，這裡不是他該待的地方，但丁的朋友擔心他會在不注意的情況下被維吉爾捅一刀，他的兒子也對他抱著敵意，很明顯這裡沒有他的容身之地。

見但丁沒有說話，維吉爾對他點了點頭，接著準備轉身離去。

「......靠，不要！」但丁倏地抓住維吉爾，急忙將他拽過來。維吉爾驚嚇了一瞬間，他沒料到弟弟會在這時對他採取攻擊，他迅速整理反應，就在準備做出反擊之際，他發現他弟弟的雙手只是單純地的緊緊禁錮著他。

模糊的記憶裡還保有相同的熟悉感。

但丁正在抱著他。

維吉爾此時此刻幾乎高興的快要哭出來，即使他就算死都不允許自己流淚， 但他現在的感情卻快要滿了出來。

他清楚的明白自己這不是他應得的東西，但他是個自私的混賬，一個決定貪婪的享受但丁給他的一切的混賬。

他多麼希望現在這瞬間可以持續到永遠，單純的擁抱著彼此。不過但丁還是跟小時候一樣，擅長搞砸眼下所有的氣氛：「拜託不要捅我，老哥。」但丁感覺到維吉爾掙扎著想掙脫他的懷抱時，懇求道。

維吉爾翻了個白眼說道：「如我我想要捅你，你早就在幾分鐘前就被掛在牆上當掛畫了。」

但丁緊繃的身體放鬆了下來，眼裡帶著歡快的笑容：「所以你的意思是，我可以抱你？」

「是啊，老實說只要你不要破壞氣氛的話我原本還打算回抱你。」

「那來吧，維吉，快給你親愛的小老弟一個擁抱吧。」這次維吉爾真的賞了弟弟一刀。

但丁無視身上被幻影劍捅出來的傷口和破爛的衣服，反正這間襯衫他本來就打算丟掉，笑著說道：「所以，你會留下來對吧？」即使但丁臉上掛著微笑，但維吉爾仍然能從他的眼睛裡讀得出其中的緊張和乞求。

「是啊，如果你願意的話。」他對但丁微微勾起嘴角，但他的蠢弟弟卻把這個笑容當作再給他一個抱抱的邀請。

維吉爾嘴上雖然對但丁的擁抱表達不滿，但手上卻仍然環抱著但丁來回應他。長年與痛苦為伍的維吉爾幾乎快要忘記愛是什麼感覺了。

但他們依然緊緊相擁，感受著對方近在咫尺的體溫。

事情從那之後就開始變得不太一樣了，雖然他們還需要時間，但正如維吉爾所說的，他們現在有很多的時間。

他們開始著重在日常生活，學習如何過著（盡量）沒有流血的日子以及尊重對方的界線。雖然他們都曾經走過回頭路，但現在一切都進行得還不錯。

但丁知道他哥哥需要更多的空間，他不能再像小時候那樣時時刻刻跟在哥哥的屁股後面。對於但丁來說這非常困難，過於長久的等待讓距離成為痛苦，儘管如此他還是盡可能的和維吉爾保持距離，畢竟維吉爾不可能會喜歡但丁像小狗一樣成天圍繞著他。

然而另一方面，維吉爾卻躊躇著不知該如何接近但丁，他渴望弟弟的關注和愛情，但他不可能像隻小狗一樣向他索求。他只能依舊保持著他的冷漠，並且不斷地提醒自己能待在但丁的身邊就該滿足了，自己不應該再去奢求更多。然而很顯然，這樣的自我催眠毫無效果，只是讓事情變的越來越糟而已。

兩人踮起腳尖繞著對方打轉，尋找著合理的藉口去接近對方，這對於同住在一個屋簷下的兩人來講並不困難，真正難的是如何克制著自己不去過多的接觸對方。

從第一次的相擁開始，兩人都注意到了他們對彼此的碰觸有多麼著了魔似地渴求，但他們並不承認自己對兄弟有著幾近上癮的渴望，這副景象簡直滑稽得就像是擠在一間房間裡繞著大象跳舞一樣。

就好比說，當兩人坐在偌大的沙發上看電視時，他們一定會確保有一個充足的理由來解釋為何他們兩個相距幾乎不到一英吋。而最後，其中一人都會靠在對方的肩上睡著。簡單來說，讓他們倆個卸下彼此的防備就像是跨過一道從沒遇見過的難關一樣。

沒有人言明兩人之間若有似無的相互觸碰，就算但丁的朋友們早就已經注意到兩人的距離太過靠近，也沒有人戳破它 ── 這對維吉爾來說他們做了一個明智的舉動。

他們兩人都安於沉默的共識，如此一來他們既能得到他們想要的親暱，同時也能避而不談甚至視而不見。

然而，那件事還是再度發生了。

「嘿，維吉，你可以上來一下嗎？」但丁的聲音從樓上傳來。

維吉爾瞥了一眼聲音傳來的方向，而後又將視線轉回書上：「不能等一下嗎？我在看書。」

「不行。」

「好嘛，你說的算。」維吉爾碎聲腹誹，闔上書本從沙發上站起來。

這種情況放如果放在維吉爾年輕時，他怎麼可能會這麼輕易向弟弟妥協，但現在已經不一樣了，事情正往好的方向改變。

「到底是有什麼事情有急到不能等一下嗎？但丁。」維吉爾邊問邊往他弟弟的房間前進，隔著牆壁可以聽到但丁在自己的房間裡走動的聲音。他一把打開了房間的門，眼前的景象讓他幾乎無法掩飾自己嘴角的笑意：「這到底是什麼蠢東西？」

但丁身上還穿著睡衣，過長的頭髮在後腦杓紮起了一搓小馬尾。可以看得出他直到剛剛都還在往床上堆著被子小山：「什麼？不，等等，維吉，我還沒弄好！」隨著但丁拉高分貝的驚呼，身後成堆毯子小山上的枕頭滑落下來幾顆。

「所以，你叫我上來是為了什麼？」維吉爾靠在門框上，極力壓抑著不斷上翹的嘴角。

「我哪知道你會那麼乾脆就上來，老實說我覺得到時候還要我喊個十幾分鐘後再三催四請的把你拖上來啊。」但丁斥責道。接著他轉過身對著他的傑作欽佩的點點頭，看起來似乎是很滿意自己的成果。他向哥哥招了招手叫他靠近一點，維吉爾跨開步子靠近但丁，近到兩人的肩膀都已經碰在一起了才停下步伐，他們兩人的距離一貫如此。

維吉爾曾經暗暗期待過兩人不上不下的糾結可以解決，但他從沒預料過的是但丁把戰場拉到了床上，試著用散亂著亂七八糟的毯子來終結這場戰爭。他的弟弟將手覆到維吉爾的手上，手掌緊收，並且將臉埋在哥哥的頸窩間。

「別推開我，拜託。」但丁喃喃懇求道。

維吉爾的腳步頓時被冰凍在原地，他還記得過去那個年輕的自己曾經也困在相同的處境下，並做出相似的行為 ──渴望弟弟的關愛同時又懼怕接受。

但他知道現在已經沒什麼好害怕的了，但丁不會離開他的。

「愚蠢的但丁。」維吉爾貼著但丁的髮絲說道。他伸手解開但丁的小馬尾，揉了揉他的頭髮。

「我好懷念這個，我想你。」但丁在維吉爾的頸間悶聲道。

「我愛你。」

維吉爾突如其來的一句讓但丁渾身僵硬。

而此時此刻的維吉爾簡直想把自己丟出窗戶外。

不，他不是故意的，即便他身上的每一個神經都繫在但丁身上，但他仍然不想要明說，可話語卻不受控制的從嘴巴說了出來。從小到大他都不善於表達感情，他的大腦無法處理過於情緒化的情況，很明顯現在的情況已經超出了負荷，他現在唯一能思考的只有他到底是怎麼把氣氛搞得這麼詭異。

但丁緩緩從震驚中回過神來，抬起頭來神色怪異的看著他的哥哥，就好像他的哥哥長出了第二顆頭一樣。

維吉爾閉上眼睛，為自己做好心理建設準備迎接即將到來的調笑。

沒有笑聲，只有但丁的吻，一吻之下所有的理智都在這美好的時刻斷了線。

這個吻持續了好幾秒鐘，直到但丁向後退了幾步，在急促的呼吸中爆出粗口並且跳下床舖：「靠......靠靠靠靠！抱歉、對不起，維吉爾，我很抱歉，我知道，對、你當然不是指那個意思，對不起維吉爾，我不知道我剛剛怎麼了。」但丁的雙手摀著自己的臉，語無倫次道。

好不容易可以離自己的哥哥更加靠近了些，但丁卻把一切都搞砸了，維吉爾不可能會原諒他的。但丁恨透了幾秒鐘前的自己，到底為什麼不能滿足於現狀就好，他已經該知足了。

維吉爾在一旁看著但丁陷入恐慌整整三分鐘，他想試圖讓但丁冷靜下來，不過此時此刻的但丁但丁聽不進任何人的聲音。

他知道現在但丁所經歷的感覺是什麼樣子，某種無法言明的恐懼在心頭蔓延著，這樣的感覺他經歷過太多次了。他厭惡這種情緒，同時也痛恨感覺到這種情緒的自己。

他並不想要他的弟弟有經歷相同的情況，他太過瞭解但丁現在正在經歷的情緒。

「為什麼親我？」

「Shit，維吉，對不起！我不是故意......」

「你不是故意的？」

「不，我是說......靠！我不知道該怎麼說。我這輩子從沒想過可以從你那裡聽到這句話，你說你愛我，我太想聽到這句話了，我只是......我很抱歉，我不是要嚇你，我知道你當然不是指那個意思，這只是個意外！我保證 ── 」

「白痴，我說我愛你就是你指的那樣，但丁。」維吉爾看著弟弟驚魂未定的臉龐，一字一句緩緩說著，試圖讓自己的話語能夠融入但丁的心頭。但丁現在的表情滑稽得可笑，但他不敢笑出來，深怕讓但丁誤以為維吉爾現在正在嘲笑他。

「我不會再......什麼？」但丁語尾的驚呼讓維吉爾縮了一下，他的弟弟還是一如往常的大嗓門。但丁終於放下了抓著自己頭髮的手，幾分鐘前這雙手還在不斷的推拒維吉爾的靠近「所以，你說你......不覺得恐怖？」但丁小心翼翼、有些歇斯底里的問道。

「是啊，你看在場唯一嚇得不輕的只有你，我親愛的弟弟。」

「跟你長的差不多的雙胞胎弟弟，剛剛親了你。」

「嗯哼。」維吉爾點點頭，隱約看出他臉上的愉悅。

「然後你並不覺得排斥。」

「是的，其實我覺得不止不排斥親吻，甚至做點其他事情也可以。」維吉爾挑眉給出了建言。

「你知道這是不對的吧？從很多層面來說，這很......不好。」

「但丁，我跟我的弟弟做愛這件事並不會登上「我做過的壞事排行榜」前二十名。」維吉爾翻了個白眼，而但丁則被維吉爾的這番話嗆的不輕，但丁似乎原本打算出聲抗議，但卻馬上意識到維吉爾說的是確實是事實。

「好吧，你說的沒錯，確實你做的壞事多到數不清了。但老實說我現在並不想管那堆破事，因為我真的很愛你。」但丁邊說邊跳回床上。

維吉爾為了躲過朝他肋骨衝來的膝蓋，只得和蹦蹦跳跳像孩子一般的但丁一起纏在凌亂的毯子中。

「你可以先停下你的過動症，讓我們能從你做的死亡陷阱中脫困嗎？」

「這才不是什麼陷阱好嗎，這是我們的秘密基地！」但丁的聲音愉快的像在唱歌一樣，衝著他的哥哥露出一個微笑。

「蠢死了。」維吉爾罵道，但嘴角上卻掛著微笑，在設法解開纏繞在他們兩個身上的束縛無果後，他從旁抓來一件毯子蓋在兩人的頭上。

維吉爾在毯子的掩蓋下飢渴的吻著但丁，而對方也熱情的回應著這個親吻。他們牙齒撞在一起，試圖咬破對方的嘴唇。

他想透過親吻來向但丁傳達他無法言明的情緒，畢竟單單一句「我愛你」絲毫不及半分他對但丁情感。

當他們分開後，維吉爾看見但丁臉上掛著傻愣的笑容看著自己，他避開但丁的凝視，將臉埋進弟弟的頸窩，讓呼吸之間充盈著但丁的氣味。他張開嘴繼續親吻他的頸脖，讓這裡能夠留下他的記號，即便這個記號很快就會消失也無妨。

但丁緊擁著他。

一切又再度靜了下來。

沉靜卻不死寂，他可以感覺得到兩人心跳同步的聲音。

他很懷念這種寧靜。

「現在大概是我最幸福的時候了。」但丁在維吉爾的髮絲間喃喃道，並吻了吻他的頭頂。

這樣溫柔的動作讓維吉爾感到了愛與安全。

「我也是。」

  
  


…

  
  


「你說你愛我，可是如果我跟你的那堆書比起來呢？」但丁戳著哥哥的臉頰問道。

維吉爾沈吟道：「你是五歲小孩嗎？」

「嘿，那不能當作答案，維吉。」弟弟抱怨道。

「當然，比起書本我更愛你這個白癡。」維吉爾平板的說著：「這樣講滿意了吧？」

「嗯哼。」

而後又是一陣七秒鐘左右幸福的沉默。

「那......跟閻魔刀比起來呢？」

維吉爾抬起頭盯著但丁，眼神中摻雜著惱怒與不可置信。

「呃......我是不是太超過了？」

「你可以再白目一點沒關係。」維吉爾咆哮道。

「好好好，不說就不說。」但丁舉起雙手投降倒回床上，而維吉爾也躺回他身邊。

於是又再度陷入了沉默。

「是的。」

「什麼是的？」

「 _ 比起閻魔刀你確實更重要。 _ 」維吉爾的語速很快，沒有任何一絲的停頓。

「嗯？什麼？我有點聽不太清楚？」

「 **你要是再給我問下去就太超過了。** 」

「好啦好啦，我閉嘴。」但丁翻了個身，靠在維吉爾身上親吻他的脖子，並且在他的耳邊輕聲道：「至少十分鐘。」

維吉爾賞了但丁一記鎖頭功，抱著他的頭掙扎著，兩人在床上滾來滾去跟床單纏繞在一起，就像小時候打架那樣，並且微笑著親吻對方的唇。

死寂，再也不會到來了。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的話：  
> 好吧這是七年以來的第一篇文，希望這不會太糟。加上英文不是我的母語，所以要是有出現什麼錯誤還請見諒。  
> 感謝你們閱讀，也歡迎給我個評論讓我知道你們的想法！<3  
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/vhagarsdaughter/) where I retweet art and scream about stuff, come say hi!
> 
> 譯  
> 對不起這篇我實在是拖欠太久了（從三月到現在）中間還跑去寫自己其他篇的文章（當然那邊還沒寫完）  
> 當初看到這篇就覺得這位作者的雙子互動真的很可愛，甜甜的，所以就想說來當個練習好了。當然也很感謝原作者願意給我這個機會：）  
> 老實說我的英文也不是很好，頂多基本的文意能看的懂七七八八而已，如果有人發現中間出了什麼理解錯誤的話也都歡迎在下面指正。  
> 如果您喜歡這篇文章的話，也請不吝於點進原文給作者一個Kudos喔！  
> [點我前往原文](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811837)
> 
> Sorry for being so late (since March) In the duration, I was also distract to write the another fanfic. ( of course it finished yet.)  
> At the first time I saw this fanfic, I noticed that the interactive between Dante and Vergil is lovely and sweet. So, take this as a translation practice, and thanks for giving me a chance.  
> To be honesty, I’m not so good at English, if there’s any mistakes, please contact me.  
> If you like this work, please go to the original site and leave a Kudos<3
> 
> [1] 這裡的原文是out of question，但按照前後文我想應該是out of the question的意思。  
> [2]blanket fort 就是用被子毯子搭成的那種房間裡的小帳篷，對應到中文裡面我覺得秘密基地這個詞很貼切。  
> [3]這裡的原文是trashing around，我想作者應該想拼thrashing around吧。


End file.
